


New girl in town (but Jaime's not interested)

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [78]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, With a little bit of the enemies phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne Tarth has come to town as the newest recruit to the fire department. Jaime's not interested.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	New girl in town (but Jaime's not interested)

**Author's Note:**

> A different format from my usual. So I'm kinda nervous about it.  
> Also, Brienne's a fire-woman, but the smut's not filthy. On the lower side of E, actually.

Jaime does a double take when the stranger takes off his helmet. “Is that a woman?”

“Newest member of our firefighting team,” Tyrion informs him. “Brienne Tarth. As efficient as any man can be.”

_Yeah. With shoulders like that, she can give any man a run for his money._

Sweaty and soot-covered, while she is far from easy on the eye, she’s not someone you can forget or ignore.

“You look impressed.” His brother has on a look that means he’s up to no good. “Do I sense a pull? An attraction—”

“Not interested.” That Jaime is pretty sure of. A woman like her turning him on—no, that’s never going to happen. “She’s not my type.”

But when he walks past her, something tells him to stop and say hello. “Jaime Lannister.” He holds out his hand. “Are you new in town?”

“Why bother asking when you already know?” Blue eyes, pretty, though cold, flicker from him to Tyrion who’s watching with keen interest. “I heard you mention me.”

“That’s not—”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not interested either, Mr. Lannister.”

She leaves, and when he lowers his hand, Jaime, instead of feeling offended, is struck by an intrigue he can’t explain.

+++++

_Three… Two… One..._

When it is time, he enters the jogging track, and there she is around the corner, sweaty, though not coated in grime this time. Her figure-hugging tee draws his attention. What would it be like to peel those clothes off her? Slick bodies moving together, her dirt and sweat smeared all over him, getting cozy with a woman like her would sure be an _experience_. 

His cock agrees, but her arrival dissolves this sensual image. Applauding himself for his precise timing, and more than that, his impeccable tracking of her schedule, Jaime falls into step with her.

“Hi!”

“Mr. Lannister,” she acknowledges with curt courtesy, refusing to look at him.

Normally such indifference would’ve led Jaime to hit back with his sarcasm and write such people off his life, but with this woman, it feels like there’s an invisible force drawing him to her.

“About that day—” She’s slightly ahead, and he huffs to catch up, not before catching a glimpse of that firm butt, in perfect shape thanks to the exercise and the nature of her job. “I’m here to—”

“It’s okay,” she dismisses even before he can render an apology. “I don’t give much to what men like you think about me.”

This should’ve felt like the insult it’s meant to be, but it fuels his curiosity. “What, according to you, do men like me think about you?”

Brienne speeds up without answering. He glides along quietly. What would it take to get this woman to open up? Average height, lithe with womanly curves is his type. So while he has no intention of taking this forth in _that_ direction, an acquaintance wouldn’t hurt. And a little bit of friendship, maybe.

When she halts in the middle of a round, her eyes tell him her views are far from aligned with his. “I’m done for today,” she says brusquely. “Good day, Mr. Lann—”

“Call me Jaime.” He glances at his watch. Given that she’s been consistent for as long as he’s been observing, she still has about ten minutes to go. “Sure you’re done?”

“Yeah.” The finality in her tone marks the end of his little experiment.

+++++

“You can’t just walk into the station like this!” She gives the coffee in his hand a dose of her disapproval. “What makes you think you can just—”

“Coffee wouldn’t hurt, surely.”

“No, but I’m working.” 

Blue eyes flash dangerously. Jaime’s both drawn to them and her tall, strong form. A lady firefighter was unheard of in this part of the town, and while he had originally scoffed at this woman asserting her place here, stories of her efficiency trickling through have had him—as Tyrion would put it—impressed. Not to mention the fact that she does look incredibly sexy in the suit. 

“Mr. Lannister?”

“Jaime,” he corrects her again, ready to perish in the flames of her eyes. “If you’re busy now, how about dinner tonight?”

Her brows come together. Disbelief? Skepticism? Plain lack of faith in him?

“Tomorrow?” he tries again. “Or maybe Friday—”

“Not interested.” Every inch of her body supports her claim. 

“Come on. Give me a chance to—”

“—mock me further?” More than anger there is hurt in those eyes. “All my life men like you have sneered at me, and all my life I've been—”

“There are no men like me. Only me.” Somehow that came out arrogant without him meaning it to. His intent was to allay her apprehension, instead—

He sighs, knowing he’s blown it before it could even begin.

“Good day, Mr. Lannister.”

+++++

“Believe me, sir, I tried,” she’s telling him, an edge of distress to her voice. “If it were in my hands, wouldn’t I have—”

“Any problem?”

Mayor Stannis looks like he means trouble for her. He’s always trouble anyway, and when he isn’t, he’s not much else. “We almost lost a life,” he tells Jaime, those expressionless eyes resenting his interference. “If Brienne had kept her focus—”

“If she says she couldn’t have done more than what she did, maybe you ought to believe her.” It’s not Jaime’s place to intervene, but taking on the wooden-board mayor to help someone get off the hook is not a chance that comes by everyday. 

“She isn’t good enough,” Stannis barks. “When they recruited her, I advised them that a woman is not fit for the job. But Ned being a sucker for equal rights—”

“Making statements like this about women doesn’t become your position, Mr. Mayor. It could be… detrimental to your career.”

“How dare you—” Stannis looks livid. “If you’re threatening me, I could have you—”

“I could have the juicy details of your shenanigans make it to tomorrow’s paper,” Jaime warns, careful not to get his rising temper to his voice. “Melisandre. That’s her name, right?” He gives a dramatic pause. “ _This_ is what threatening you would be like, Mr. Mayor. Only, I’m serious. Why don’t you let Ms.Tarth get on with her work and we can all forget this conversation happened.”

The bullet has struck the target. The mayor’s face is white as a sheet. “That’s blackmail.” 

“My father calls it negotiation,” Jaime smugly clarifies. “It always works.”

+++++

“Hi!”

Jaime halts, turns around surprised. “Ms. Tarth.”

She joins him, and he resumes his run.

She doesn’t look as hostile as she usually does. But he can’t catch any vibes of friendliness either. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“I came to thank you,” she says, crisp and distant in her voice. “I owe you my job.” 

Fucking formality. How he despises it! This is nothing more than a polite expression of her gratitude, the end of the road for him. “I insulted you. Now we’re even.”

“Is that why you helped me yesterday?” Brienne slows down. “To get even?”

He’s done trying to get somewhere logical with her. “Yeah.”

+++++

He’s done, yes, but that doesn’t stop him from discreetly tracking her assignments, making sure she’s fine after every rescue operation and keeping tabs to find out if Stannis means any trouble again.

Jaime is no longer interested, but that doesn’t mean her life is of no value to him. She’s a treasured member of their emergency response team, and as one of the prominent and influential members of society, is it not indirectly his responsibility that she’s safe and sound?

+++++

A minor burn to the forearm, other than that she’s unharmed. It’s not something that needs the hospital. A phone call would have sufficed, or perhaps even a text inquiring about her, but Jaime decides to send her flowers. 

He avoids roses. And he makes sure the card is anonymous.

She’s not interested. And he doesn’t want to pursue her because he isn’t either. Not anymore.

So why not let it appear as if it’s from a general well wisher?

+++++

They stumble out of the burning building together, and as soon as they’re out of danger, the team takes charge.

“Make sure you get him some oxygen,” Brienne tells those in-charge of what’s next, seating him on a make-shift chair next to the ambulance.

“I’m fine,” Jaime grunts, this unnecessary fuss getting on his nerves. “There are people out there who actually need your help—”

“You need it, too,” she brusquely cuts him, gesturing to the medical team to do what they have to with him. “You just won’t admit it.”

+++++ 

Jaime isn’t sure what surprises him more—her landing up on his doorstep at this hour, or her showing up in a skirt that shows off her shape and a blouse intimately clinging to her breasts.

“I came to check on you,” she says in her trademark blunt style.

“You didn’t have to.” He lets her in, nevertheless. “Like I told you earlier, I’m fine.”

“I know, but I still had to check.” There’s a tenderness to her voice that makes it sound almost musical. 

“Why?”

“Because I—” Blushing slightly, she blinks. “I was worried.” 

He searches those eyes for more. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “That is all.”

The deepening colour on her cheeks is a huge hint that she isn’t being entirely truthful. 

When he gives in to his impulse and kisses her, there is no need for speculation anymore.

+++++

This isn’t how Jaime had imagined this Friday night would unfold.

Her lipstick on his mouth, endlessly long legs wrapped around him, thighs wide open, her groans crushing his as she takes him in—she’s an insatiable lioness in bed. When she needs him down there, she pushes herself onto his fingers. When it is his cock she desires, she sinks down on him. Thrust after thrust, she rides him at a pace that leaves him panting, not easily giving him what he craves, making him wait, making sure he savours every touch and every kiss. 

But when they both cut loose, she blows his brains away, milking him for what he’s worth and driving him insane.

“Gods, you fuck like you work,” he gasps, holding her close after a thumping orgasm. “I’ve never slept with a firefighter before, and I must say, it is mind-fuckin’-blowing.”

She laughs it off. “You’re just saying that to lure me into bed again.” 

When she rolls off him, he props himself up on his elbow. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve been with,” he sighs, taking in the golden hair splayed across the pillow, her swollen lips, her freckles painted pink thanks to their furious fucking. 

She curls into his arms. “Now you’re absolutely lying.”

+++++

The do get into bed again. In fact, they haven't really been out of it.

“Why am I still here?” she asks, when he kisses down her neck.

“Because you can’t resist me,” Jaime teases, breathing into the valley between her breasts. “Because I’m that good.”

“Show-off,” she murmurs, and pulls him atop her, the heat from her arousal pushing enticingly into his hardness. 

They go again from naughty talk to hungry kisses to—

“Gods, yes,” she moans, when he sucks on one nipple and pinches the other. 

“Still feel I’m a show off?”

He reaches up, his fingers stroking the ridges of her shoulder, then her throat. He can feel her pulse pushing against him, the excitement sending shivers through him. He slips his free hand between her legs to feel how badly she wants him. “Your body doesn’t think so,” he notes, pressing his thumb to her engorged clit.

Brienne squirms when he pushes her buttons, grinding her hips up against his hand. “Just shut up and get on with it.” Her warm fingers curl around his cock. “ _Quickly_.”

Wise call. Desperate for it as much as she is, he rams into her, and then there is nothing but the domination of sensations, the scent of sex in the air, limbs tangled and struggling, and the sound of heavy breathing and bodies slapping.

He pounds her hard, hard enough to make her swear her lungs out. “ _Fuck!_ ” she cries, dragging her fingers down his chest. 

“Not a show off then?” he asks again, lapping up a pool of sweat gathered in the hollow of her throat.

“ _Fuck no,_ ” she moans, pushing into his thrusts as he pins her down with all he has. “No—no men like you.”

He makes her come with a cry of his name. Yes, _only_ him. He wants to be the only one.

+++++

“Our weekend is up, Jaime.” 

There’s a disappointment in her eyes. It’s a good sign, an indication of something beautiful blossoming between them. He kisses down her naked body, inhaling deeply the rich musky scent of her arousal when he gets there. “Am I going to see you again?”

“I want to, but—” 

She loses it when he kisses her there, tongue twisting inside. “But.. what, Brienne?”

Her muscles tense and tighten around him. “You and I—when we jumped into bed—” A throaty noise slips between what she’s trying to say when he sucks on her clit. “If I gave you the impression that I’m just out for a casual fling—”

“You didn’t.” He slides back up on her, his hand reaching between her legs. He covers her mouth with kisses, first softly, then deeply, giving her a taste of herself, his fingers fucking her to the tune of their tangled tongues. 

When he pulls back, lust is in the air, in her eyes… everywhere. “Fuck me, Jaime,” she says, grinding back and forth against the length she craves deep within her.

And he does.

+++++

He trails a fingertip around her nipple. “You didn’t finish what you were saying before you demanded my cock.”

She pushes him away playfully. “You seduced me away from it, distracting me from what I was about to say.”

“Say it then,” he says, gathering her back into the folds of his arms. “Tell me what you’re looking for.”

Brienne chews on her lip. “I don’t know if you want the same out of _us_.”

“I did since the day I started tracking your morning runs,” he confesses, and when met by surprised eyes, explains, “I just didn’t know it then.”

“Why pretend saving me from the mayor was just to get even?”

“In the hope that doing so might help me get over you.” He looks back at that day and every day that preceded it. “I gave up. Pursuing you was no good because you weren’t interested—”

“I was,” she blurts. “I just couldn’t—”

“Just like me.” They’re so different, yet, so similar. 

“Those flowers,” she remembers. “That was you.”

“Guilty as charged,” he accepts. “I panicked when you got hurt, and I wanted to come and see you, but—”

Her eyes melt at his concern. “How did you know about the roses?”

“I poked around a bit.” He recalls grilling her assistant Podrick to the point of his frustration.

“You took that much effort?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“A question against a question is not an answer, Jaime.”

“Give me your answer then.” He presses a kiss to her brow. “I’m pretty sure tonight’s not the last of _us,_ but I want to hear it from you.”

She sighs contentedly into his chest. “Remember that dinner you asked me to?”

Her icy tone from that morning rings loudly in his head. “The one you so cruelly turned down?”

“How about tomorrow night?” The lioness in her is back when she smiles impishly. “Or why not Friday night? So that after dinner, I can, maybe, spend the night…” She drags her toe up and down his calf.

“An acceptable way to make it up to me for your rejection.” His cock is wide awake now, twitching against her thighs, inching closer. “Friday it is.” A sexy vision flashes through his mind, and he adds, “Make sure you get your suit when you come here next time.”

The heat in her eyes floods him with an urgency to take her again. “Dirty thoughts?”

“Wildly filthy,” he admits.

“I can’t wait to find out about them,” she whispers, kissing up his chest. “But now, it’s time for me to get back home.” 

With a swift peck to his lips, she’s about to get up, but he grabs her wrist, and pulling her down, he rolls on top of her. “Not so fast.” He looks down at his need, and hers, glistening, waiting to be attended to. “Friday is five nights away,” he hoarsely points out, his mouth lurking around her breasts, leaving soft kisses. “Why not stay back tonight and I drop you home early tomorrow morning?”

Her nipple grows harder between his teeth. “Not a bad idea,” she huskily agrees.

And then it begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
